Warriors Crack Pairings
by YakittenWho
Summary: Ever thought cannon was a little boring? You're not the only one. See what happens when shipping and crack pairings take over the Warriors universe. A new couple every chapter.
1. Crooked X Blue

**Author's note: All Warrior ships in these story's will not be canon so don't go expecting any Graystripe and Silverstream or anything like that because I'm only doing this for fun and I'm a big fan of crack pairings. Also, these are entirely my ships. If I like any ideas expressed in the comments then I will possibly type it up but I'm not officially taking requests so if you ask for something and I don't do it, please don't take it personally, sorry. Also there will be gay ships. I know they are cats but think about it, they are incredibly human-like in their emotions and intelligence. If you don't like it then don't read it. And finally, I do not own Warriors. All characters belong to the Erin Hunters. So, without further ado.**

"Oakheart?" Blood. So much blood. All on my paws.

Crookedstar awoke, gasping for breath. Realization dawned on him as did it every morning since his brother's untimely death. Too many cats were dieing because of him.

"Crookedstar?"

Crookedstar turned his head slightly to see the golden pelt of Leopardfur, his new deputy. He kept his face angled away, trying not to give away his grief. The young cat had much potential and Crookedstar could already tell his spotted companion would become a great leader some day. However, she was not Oakheart. She could never be Oakheart.

"Wat is it Leopardfur?" he asked, still not wanting to look at her.

"It's time for the gathering. Should I organize the patrol?" Leopardfur had a wonderful way of being compassionate and fiercely loyal to the cats she loved but also slightly naive in the way she did not pick up on others emotions so much as she kept her tone efficient and sharp.

Crookedstar nodded.

"Who would yo like to come along?"

"Um. You, me, Mudfur, Blackclaw, Whiteclaw, Greenflower, Loudbelly, Silverpaw, Mosspaw and..." Stonefur and Mistfoot. The names stuck on the tip of his tongue. The two grey cats were Oakheart's kits. But only Crookedstar knew the truth that they were not RiverClan born, for Bluestar, The leader of ThunderClan had fallen pregnant after falling in love with his brother. The two kits had been raised in RiverClan and had no recollection of their birth mother or clan whatsoever. They had taken Oakheart's death hard. Harder possibly than any other. "...Stonefur and Mistyfoot." he added with a choke.

Leopardfur bowed her head and padded out of his den.

* * *

Crookedstar padded his way towards the great rock. He had just pushed his way through a sea of sympathetic smiles and condolences but there was one cat in particular he really wanted to see. The rock was cold and had a sharp pang on his cracked pads as he placed his big, shaggy paws on it. Looking through the crowd of cats he kept at least one eye on Stonefur and Mistyfoot the entire time. When all the leaders where present, Brokenstar began by remarking in his icy voice how honored he was to be at his first gathering as a leader of ShadowClan and how Raggedstar would be greatly missed. Then Tallstar spoke next and rambled on about rabbits. Crookedtar got the impression that all the other clans cared just about as much as he did. And that was hardly at all. Finally, the very cat he made the effort to get over his mourning to come and talk to. Bluestar. " ThunderClan is well."

Crookedstar sighed inwardly. This wasn't necessarily true. ThunderClan was struggling and all the clans knew it.

"We have successfully managed to hold back RiverClan from sunningrocks. However, it pains me to inform you-"

Crookedstar flicked his ears. Was she about to announce the death of Oakheart? So he does care.

"-that the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail, was lost defending Clan territory. Our new deputy is Lionheart"

_What?_ Crookedstar didn't know that. They had not seen Redtail's body or even any other signes that another cat was killed. Crookedstar felt pity brew in his belly for Bluestar. She has suffered twice in one battle.

However, Bluestar continued, apparently unaffected. "I also wish to give my condolences to RiverClan, who have also lost a deputy. Oakheart was a great Warrior and he will be missed amongst all the Clans."

Murmurs of agreements and solemn nods came from the crowd.

Bluestar turned the Crookedstar. Her sparkling blue eyes kindling all the hurt and sorrow, like perhaps a queen would, carrying her dead kit in her jaws. It was almost too much to bare and Crookedstar suddenly became uncomfortable.

"I am truly sorry for you loss." she said, her voice cracked with grief.

No Bluestar, I am sorry for _your _loss.

He held her gaze for a brief moment. In that time, it was as if nothing more needed to be said and a whole night's worth of words had been exchanged in one single glance.

After a while, he managed to give a small nod of acknowledgement.

After the Leaders had slipped off the great rock, the cats below began to break up. Crookedstar, however, wasn't done. Up on the rock with dozens of bright eyes praying upon your every move, it was impossible to talk to Bluestar properly. He padded up to the grey she-cat and whispered in her ear. "I must speak with you. Come with me." He lead her to behind the shelter of the great rock. After taking a deep breath, he began, thinking careful before each word.

"I had no idea Redtail had been killed. I'm sorry. It must have been difficult for you." he thought about asking how he had been killed but he decided it was probably a sensitive topic at the moment.

Bluestar cocked her head. "Thank you."

Awkward silence.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" she continued.

Crookedstar was surprised. Why was she being so cold? "Oh, um no. But..," Crookedstar pondered. He couldn't help but stutter. He kept getting distracted by the blueness of her eyes. They had always struck him as beautiful. No wonder Oakheart had fallen in love with her. He felt surprised that he felt slightly resentful of this fact. Shaking the thought away he added a hast reply.

"Do you remember when we first met at a gathering?" he asked sheepishly.

Bluestar smiled. "You surprised me. You always do."

Crookedstar was glad she was warming slightly. "Pleasantly or unpleasantly?"

"Pleasantly." she replied. "But then, it's not as if our Clan's have been on the best of terms recently." her voice returned to the usual stony exterior.

Crookedstar hung his head.

"I'm sorry." Bluestar looked away. "After all, we have always been good friends. We can't risk losing it over boarder hassle yes?" she twitched her whiskers in amusement.

Crookedstar remembered why he liked her so much. Nothing could break this cat. He had always been attracted to her in a way as well. He shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "Can I ask you a question?"

Bluestar blinked. "Go ahead."

"Do you, I mean was it as if-" Crookedstar gritted his teeth. "Were you still in love with Oakheart?"

Bluestar looked shocked. It was nothing less than Crookedstar had been expecting but he had to know.

"No."

_Eh?_

"Crookedstar, I got over Oakheart many moons ago."

"Then, what was with the sadness and everything? I thought you looked crestfallen." gasped Crookedstar.

Bluestar smiled awkwardly. "Well, it was actually a mixture all the memories it brought back and concern over Stonefur and Mistyfoot." she explained. "And you."

"F-for me?" Crookedstar whispered. They gazed at each other for a while under the pale moonlight, then Bluestar did something he wasn't expecting. She leaned forward and pressed her cold grey fur against his pale brown tabby. Their framed fitted together perfectly. Crookedstar broke into a purr as the chilled wing swept over the two, ruffling their fur. Although the air around them was icy and cold, he felt warm and comfortable on the inside.

When they finally broke apart, their was a new warmth in those brilliant, blue eyes of hers. "I suppose I'll be going for now. I expect we'll be seeing each other shortly."

Crookedstar smiled. "I'll take care of Stonefur and Mistyfoot for you."

"I expect nothing less" and with that, she turned and bounded back to her clan, leading them away.

As soon as she was out of sight, he looked up at silverpelt and murmured, "I'm sorry brother, but you of all cats should understand."

**Oh my StarClan, _FEELS_. Don't get me wrong or anything I like Oak X Blue too but this is definitely my favorite crack pairing. I honestly think the could make a really great couple. Please don't kill me. :-)**


	2. Long X Mouse

**Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews. To be honest I didn't think anyone would read it. Now for some reply's, in response to: **

**Icefeather (Guest) : Sandstorm X Dustpelt? I'll put it on my list ;)**

**IrisFrostFeather: Thank you Kindly.**

**KatieK101: Yes, I like Oak x Blue very much too, but they do have a sweet friendship don't they? As for cats on crack? Well, lets just say it looks like someone got to Jayfeather's catnip supply.**

**This time, as a request from my good friend, BlueFeatherStar (Please check out her stories because they are amazing) comes her warriors OTP (I think) Longtail and Mousefur. Enjoy.**

Mousepaw walked side-by-side with her brother Runningpaw towards the nursery. The mouse in her jaws looked pathetic compared to the rabbit dangling from her brother's. She would never be as fast or agile as him and it made her ratty. There was nothing special about her.

"Robbinwing's gonna _love_ this" Runninfpaw beamed through a mouthful of fur.

Mousepaw growled.

Runningpaw pouted. He was good at that and it immediatley made Mousepaw feel guilty. "What's bugging you?" he whined. "You're always so grumpy."

"Just shut up. I know I can never compete with _you, _brother dear." she snapped.

Runningpaw looked away, his eyes clouding. "You're a good hunter too, you know."

_Yeah right._

As they entered the nursery, there was Robbinwing and Speckletail sitting in their nests. They were the only queens in there as they had both retired form their warrior duties and decided to help the clan by giving it new life instead. Next to Robbinwing's belly was a single tiny kit. A fawn tabby with darker black stripes. However, unlike most kit's, whose stumpy tail stick out like twigs, this one's was abnormally long, as fitted his name, Longkit.

"Hello, Runningpaw." beamed Robbinwaing.

Mousefur notice how she recieved no greeting but as Runningpaw stepped forward to give her the rabbit, Robbinwing glanced past in surprise to see her. "Oh, sorry Mousepaw, I didn't see you there." before, turning her attention to praise Runninpaw.

Mousepaw bristled.

"Look what Runningpaw's brought us, Longkit." she cooed to her kit, sniffing at the rabbit with interest. Lonkit seemed less than impressed, as he wrinkled up his nose and spat in disgust. "It smells disgusting" he exclaimed pointedly. "Next time I want mouse."

Robbinwing gasped in shock. "oh. Well that wasn't very nice."

Mousepaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. Runningpaw turned around to hiss at her sister, hot with embarrassment.

"Ooh." Mousepaw looked back to Longkit, who was reaching forward with his tiny paws, seemingly trying to get at Mousepaw's mouse. "I want _that _one."

Mousepaw hissed and picked it up. _Cheeky furball. _"Well tough. It's going to the elders. I'm sure you're precious Runningpaw would hate to be second best for once." And with that, she turned and stalk out of the nursery.

"Hey, Mousepaw!" Runningpaw bounded after her. He scooted to a halt beside her and threw her a look of contempt. "You could have been more polite, he's only kit."

"I can't stand kits." she hissed. "I'll never have any, believe you me."

* * *

"Longpaw, from now on you shall be known as Longtail. StarClan honors your cunning and your skill and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Longtail. Longtail.

Mousefur smirked. Longtail had nerve. She knew that after a knowing him since a kit and he never hesitated to take advantage of the younger apprentices and bully them. He was such a mousebrain.

As the cats began breaking up into exited chatter, Mousefur headed towards the fresh kill pile. She picked out a fat, juicy mouse and went to sit down beside the nettle patch.

"Care to share?" a snarky voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Longtail standing there.

_What?_

"Get your own food." she hissed. Then she added with a giggle, "You're not a kit anymore."

Longtail looked at her with surprise. "Oh, you remember that?"

"Well, yeah." she simrked. "You're not exactly hard to forget."

"It's not funny!" he pouted. "Why are you being so mean to your hero?" he shuffled his paws awkwardly.

"My hero? Yeah right."

* * *

"Come with you, Tigerclaw?" Longtail gasped. "Into exile?"

Mousefur's stomach did a flip. How could he go? He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"I...no. Sorry, I'm loyal to ThunderClan." He shrank back.

Musepaw siged in relief. Not so loudly. She couldn't help but notice the half amused, half curious glance she got from her brother.

* * *

"Runningwind?" Mousefur gasped as Fireheart and Whitestorm dragged her brother's limp body through the gorse tunnel.

Cats gathered around. One-eye rested her head on Half-tail's shoulder, her good eye wide in disbelief and grief. Mousefur stood rooted to the spot, her small tail trembling. Suddenley, she felt another tail brush against her's.

"I'm sorry." murmured the familiar voice of Longtail, as he pressed his flank against hers and licked her ear comfortingly.

"It's ok." Mousefur's voice shook and her eyes were getting swimmy. "It's not like we were close anymore, anyway."

And they weren't. But that wasn't _such _a big deal. All cats go to StarClan eventually. But he as the only cat in the world who knew she loved Longtail. She would never tell another cat.

* * *

Mousefur stared at Longtail's crushed and bloody body underneath the enormous trunk. At that moment, it felt as if the earth had caved in beneath her. This cat wasn't dead. He couldn't be. His blind eyes wide open and his face captured the exact reaction of his last moment. Fear, confusion and... regret?

Mosefur flooded with sorrow and hatred. Hatred for herself.

"It's all my fault!" she wailed. The worst thing was, she needed to tell him something. But she wouldn't now and she wouldn't ever.

* * *

"Come on, Mousefur _please. _Get up."

_Come on, get up. You could still get up, if you wanted to._

But Mousefur didn't. Longtail felt a growl rise in his throat. That growl turned into a psychotic roar. He tore through the crowd, ripping out the insides of every dark forest cat he saw. The blood tasted good. He would win this. He would win this for Mousefur.

* * *

Mousefur stretched opened her eyes. Something was wrong. Where was she and why wasn't she in the ThunderClan camp?

"Hey." murmured a soft voice. "Peek-a-boo, I see you."

She gasped and turned her head slowly to see a younger, healthier, and hawk-eyed Longtail. She was dreaming. No, she was dead. And she welcomed it. They pressed their noses together and purred.

"My hero." she whispered. "I see you too."

**I do like this ship. I think it really worked. If only they'd had kits when they had the chance. :Sighs: I had fun writing this one because Longtail is one of my favorites. And I loved writing the kit scene. Once a snide, always a snide I guess. But in a good way, in this case. (The whole hero thing was a Hetalia reference.)**


	3. Dust X Sand

**Author's note: Okay, I'm on a role here with a new chapter every day. Please bear in mind, it's because it is the weekend and I have too much spare time. Once Monday comes around you won't see another chapter for a while. Deal with it. :Sunglasses: I believe this was a request from IceFeather right? Anyway, on to the replies. **

**BlueFeatherStar: Uh. You're welcome?**

**HissyfitKitty369 (Guest): Well, I quite like Jay X Briar so okee dokee, I'll see what I can conjure up.**

**Lavi0123: Hawk x Ivy is another personal favorite of mine, so I'll definitely be doing that.**

Bramblestar had gone on to be a fine leader and Squirrelflight, an equally good deputy. But despite the clan's good health, nobody could truly be happy, especially Sandstorm. Dustpelt looked across the clearing. Sandstorm just hadn't been the same since Firestar died. Dustpelt missed Ferncloud too, with all his heart but he hated seeing Sandstorm like this. They were best friends, right? He sighed as he padded across the the bramble barrier to join the sunhigh patrol, consisting of Molenose, Cherryheart, Mousewhisker, Squirrelflight, and Seedpaw.

"Is that everybody?" checked Squirrelflight, glancing around.

"Where are we gonna go?" Seedpaw asked her mentor eagerly.

"Uh." began Squirrelflight.

Dustplet shook his head in amusement. He could see his old apprentice was still adjusting to her high rank position.

"We'll check the WindClan boarder." she decided.

As they left the camp, Squirrelflight looked down at Seedpaw. "Why don't you lead us there for now? I'm just going to talk to Dustpelt."

Seedpaw squealed in excitement and nodded frantically. "I'll do a good job, I promise."

Squirrelflight chuckled and waited for Dustpelt to catch up to her. Dustpelt smiled "You're doing a fantastic job as a mentor."

"I learned from the best." Squirrelflight nudged him playfully. "But seriously, I needed to talk to you about something. It's Sandstorm. She's been in a very bad way recently."

Dustpelt shrugged. "She's mourning the loss of her mate." He winced.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I suppose it's a bit of a sensitive topic as of now. But Dustpelt, you've known her the longest. I'm asking you to try to help her." Squirrelflight sighed.

"I don't know what I can do." he murmured slowly.

"You'll think of something."

* * *

"Uh. Sandstorm?" Sandstorm looked up at Dustpelt. Her eyes were clouded and confused, like she didn't fully understand. Dustpelt pondered on the possibility she didn't even hear him. "You've been sitting around for days now. Do you want to go hunting?"

Sandstorm looked at him for another few moments with the same blank expression. Then she heaved herself up and trailed behind Dustplet, her head drooping. They walked through the forest and the sunlight was just peaking through the layer of luscious green leaves, suspended above their heads. Dustpelt pricked his ears and turned behind him to see Sandstorm make a clumsy lunge at a squirrel that ran by her feet. Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you? It practically jumped into your paws!" he hissed.

Sandstorm recoiled sharply and Dustpelt immediately felt sorry for her. He sighed. "Sandstorm, my dear you _cant_ stay like this for the rest of your life. Firestar wouldn't want you to."

"Well Firestar isn't _here_ is he?" she sobbed. "I warned him not to fight on his last life. I should have said it louder. I should have made him stop. I could've done something."

Dustpelt felt his heart melting for his old friend. "And do you think, no matter how loudly you insisted, would he have listened?"

Sandstorm looked away.

"I miss Ferncloud, you know. But I'm still here."

"I-I know it's just.." Sandstorm hesitated. "We were going to have kits again. Now we never will."

Dustpelt nodded. He knew if he and Ferncloud would've had the chance they would have had more kits. "But you still have Leafpool and Squirrelflight."

"I know I do. But they don't depend on me as much anymore." she whispered wishfully.

"You can still have kits you know." Dustpelt said. He instantly regretted it and Sandstorm turned to throw him a look of contempt. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" she spat. "If I can't have kits with Firestar I'll never have them with any other cat."

"I-I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Are you saying I'd betray Firestar just because he's not around to stop me?" she shoved her face right in on his. Dustpelt could see the wild fury in her eyes. "N-no." he gasped."

But Sandstorm was already running away.

"STOP!" he ran after her. It was difficult to catch up. Sandstorm was old, yes, but still one of the fastest runners in the clan. As she leaped over a log, Dustpelt saw his chance. He used his powerful haunches to leap from the log and land squarely on top of Sandstorm.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as he pinned her down. "Get off of me!" She wriggled and squirmed and hissed and spat. Dustpelt found it difficult to keep her still.

"Not until you listen to me!" he hissed.

Eventually Sandstorm gave up and kept still.

"I know I shouldn't have said that. It was tactless. I was only trying to make you feel better because I hate to see you like this. I get so worried when you're down because it's just not like you." he poured his heart out. "I... I just really want you to be happy, Sandstorm." Without thinking, he leaned down and licked her forehead.

_What am I doing?_

Disgusted with himself, he pulled away. This time, he wouldn't try stop her if she ran. But she didn't. she turned around and stared at him in shock. "Wh-"

"I'm sorry." Dustpelt muttered, looking away he felt like a thorn had just pierced his heart. "I know what I had with Ferncloud was special and like, on-in-a-million, but that doesn't change the fact I've loved you since we were apprentices." It all came out in a gush. He waited for a sandy coloured paw to slash him around the eye. It never came. Sandstorm padded up to him and pressed her pink, wet nose on to Dustplet's cheek. "I know." she whispered. "I feel the same."

"But what will Firestar and Ferncloud think in StarClan?" gasped Dustpelt, suddenly having doubts.

"You said it yourself, they would want us to be happy." she purred.

* * *

A few moons later and Sandstorm had given birth to two beautiful toms. One dusty-brown and the other dark brown. They were named Fawnkit and Pinekit. And, for the first time since the battle with the Dark Forest, they were happy. Truly happy.

**Okay, I'm not a big fan of this pairing but it wasn't too bad to write. I always liked the haughty friendship they had when they were apprentices. I don't think I would've minded either way who Sandstorm would've chose to be with. :-P**


	4. Black X Sol

**Author's note: ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP!1!111! THIS STORY IS GETTING TOO MUCH ATTENTION SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS YOU COULD BE APPRECIATING SO MANY OTHER WRITERS RIGHT NOW! Anyway, may I remind everyone that I'm NOT officially taking requests so I will now be turning some of them down. I do want to do my own choices as well so, yeah. Reply's today go to:**

**Gummypuss: I was planning on doing Breezepelt X Heathertail right from the go so no need to worry about that ;-)**

**Owlshadow13: Was that a request? I'm a little confused as to what you meant. But if it was, sorry I won't be doing Sunstar X Moonflower. I don't feel I have enough interaction to base it off, and when it comes to writing, I have zero imagination. But don't worry because I ****_will _****be doing Jayfeather X Briarlight.**

**The Song Of The Felines: Who requested Lionblaze X Icecloud. Again, this is another I probably will not be doing. Sorry, but I'm much too in love with Lionblaze X Cinderheart to bring myself to do that.**

**I feel really bad turning you lovely people down. :'-( Oh, but here's something that'll cheer me up. The first gay pairing! Probably my favourite one too.**

Sol stretched open his pale yellow eyes as a rustling noise from the other side of the camp disturbed him from his doze underneath the low-hanging hazel branch. He observed as Blackstar and Rownaclaw bounded through the bramble tunnel. Rowanclaw looked distraught and he slowly made his way to the warrior's den, tail lagging low, trailing along the sandy ground behind him. "Any luck?" Sol asked Blackfoot and he padded over towards him.

Blackstar siged. "No. We followed her sent all the way to the Thunderclan boarder. We can only conclude she has gone back to join her brother."

Sol began to chuckle darkly. "She's such a simple thing. The poor cat still clings to her belief in the all powerful StarClan. It blinds her loyalty."

"But, Tawnypelt was one of the best warriors-"

Sol raised his tail for scilence. "I will not hear of it thank you. And now I am hungry so I think I shall go hunting." He heaved himself up and shook all the sand and pine needles that still clung to his fur off. But as he turned around, Blackstar spoke up. "I will escort you. It's not safe for someone who isn't a warrior."

Sol stared back at him blankly. "I am perfectly able to hunt on my own."

"It's not up for nagotiation. There's been some kittypet trouble in the area and I shan't have _you_ of all cats be the one to fall victim." he stated as he padded side-by-side with the tortoiseshell tom cat.

_"Me of all cats?"_ Sol quoted.

Blackstar looked down and hesitated slightly before answering. "Yes, well, you are the one who made me realize that I could archive more if I put less faith in StarClan."

Sol purred. Ever so slightly amused. The big white tom was foolish at times. "Very well. Be it so." Out of the corned of his eyes, he thought he saw Blackstar smile ever so slightly.

_Oh Blackstar_

"Oh, that reminds me. Since you no longer believe in StarClan, Blackstar is not a suitable name. I would advise you avert back to your warrior name." He proposed silkily.

"Oh. You mean, Blackfoot?" he asked, surprised. Then he siged. "Whatever you say, Sol."

* * *

Sol pounced on to a squirrel, killing it instantly with a neat bite to the back of the neck.

"Very elegant." called Blackfoot. "Anyone would think you went through a warrior's training."

"Why, thank you." he purred. As yellow eyes met yellow, Sol felt himself blushing under his thick, dappled coat. "Well, I'm not looking forward to walking all the way back to camp just to eat a squirrel. What do you say we eat it here?"

Blackfoot eagerly leaped out of the shrub (Is my favourite word, by the way. Just say it and appreciate it's hilarity. Shrub.) he was hiding behind and sat down opposite Sol. "Well ,if you insist."

As they ate, Sol couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He knew his knowledge far exceeded that of Blackfoot's yet, he still shut out of his mind the nagging possibility he was only using Blackfoot for his own selfish revenge plan. He didn't want to put to much thought onto this, for he had come to care for the foolish white tom almost as deeply as Blackfoot did for his clan. As he reached down to take another bite, Blackfoot did too and their noses met. Sol stopped breathing and they slowly looked at one another. After a few tense moments, Sol allowed a comforting purr to escape his throat.

"Let's go away." he whispered.

Blackfoot pulled away. "Eh?"

"Away from here. We can escape and live our own life."

Blackfoot laughed. At first, Sol thought he was going to reject the offer. But instead he nuzzled Sol gentley. "Not right now. But Rowanclaw is going to be a great leader and I see no reason why he can't step up to the plate a little early."

* * *

"How dare you use me like that!"

Sol backed down swiftly. He had never seen Blackfoot so angry.

"I-I wasn't using you, I swear. I was just-" he stammered.

"Shut up! I trusted you Sol. I-I loved you." his voice trailed away at the end and Sol felt a frost grip his heart.

"Blackfoot, I'm sorry."

"Black_star_ to you." he muttered, his eyes clouded.

"Ok, Blackstar then. Just... please hear me out." Sol pleaded.

Blackstar hesitated. "You need to leave now, Sol."

Sol stared. "But-"

"LEAVE!" Blackstar lashed out and slashed Sol's cheek. Sol recoiled and squealed in pain. "You... you can't. You don't want to do this Blackstar."

Blackstar shook his head. "As if I havn't done enough to StarClan already. What sort of leader would I be if I let _you_ stay? Now leave. I will not ask you again."

Sol felt as if the world was crumbling. In a way for him, it was. But by the look on Blackstar's face, he could tell it was over. He padded sadly out of Blackstar's den.

"Oh, and Sol."

Sol spun around hopefully. Had he changed his mind?

"If I do see you again, I will kill you, make no mistake."

* * *

**:Sadness: I LOVE this pairing. Easily my favorite Yaoi. And, my god, I love Sol beyond what word can describe. In my oppinion, he is just the PERFECT bad guy. Love you, Sol :Kissess:**


End file.
